Electrical devices powered by rechargeable batteries are widely used. Such electrical devices include, for example, cordless telephone handsets, cellular telephones, power tools, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and portable music players, just to name a few. In a typical cordless telephone system, a charging unit is typically configured to receive the cordless handset in a cradle of the charging unit. Electrical power from an external source, e.g., a power outlet on a wall, is received by the charging unit and then supplied to the cordless handset via electrical contacts on the charging unit and the cordless handset. These electrical contacts are also hereinafter referred to as charging and discharging zones.
There are problems associated with these electrical contacts. First, they can become fouled, corroded, and/or oxidized over time. This can make it difficult for the charging unit to make sufficient contact with the charging zones of the cordless handset and can prevent full or effective charging of the rechargeable battery within the cordless handset. Additionally, in a traditional charging unit, members of the charging unit in electrical contact with the charging zones make contact with the charging zones at the same time, thereby allowing a static discharge to flow through the rechargeable battery, which may damage the battery.